houseaquilafandomcom-20200213-history
Praetor Dux Aquila Adler Daryk of the Brightwings, the XIV Legion
Early Life Daryk Adler was born to a cousin house of Aquila. He found he excelled in the field of infantry and light Lorica operations, which heavily colored the progress of his career. In his early operations Adler suffered from under-utilization of the monumentally powerful Lorica at his house's disposal. It wasn't until his brother Frix, an excellent Lorica pilot, began to serve under him that he finally began to understand how to best utilize them in supplementing his heavily infantry-based force. Family Blood Family Father--Legate Dux Aquila Adler Alexander Ash Morning XIV Mother-- Brother--Centurion Aquila Adler Alexander Brightwing XIV Matrimonial Family Spouse--Dux Sucsepit Aquila Adler Bridget The Praetor Aquila Upon proving himself in numerous conflicts against various rebel factions, Daryk eventually earned the command of a full legion, as was his birthright. He dubbed it the Brightwings, after the white wing featured in the emblem of contrasting wings that he and his brother had designed to represent their unified--and contrasted--military styles. The Synth Purge Daryk had always lead men by example and charisma, which lead him to prefer human recruits over synthetic ones so heavily, that Synths made up only about 15% of his numbers. As such, when the orders came that all Synth troops were to be decommissioned, it had a lesser impact on his forces and his ease of mind than it did on brother legions. The Brightwing Legion The Brightwings are heavily infantry-based, with officers donning Lorica Armoris suits. Eventually, Praetor Daryk integrated heavier Lorica variants into his forces, which greatly increased their effectiveness. A more in depth analysis can be found in the following location: http://houseaquila.wikia.com/wiki/Legio_XIV Personality and Appearance Praetor Aquila Adler Daryk boasts a lean physique measuring at five feet and eleven inches tall. His hair is a near-white blonde, which is buzzed close at the sides and pulled into a short ponytail. He has lived for thirty-two years, has perplexing blue eyes, and holds himself with a confident air. A long, black duster lined internally with Deflector Array nodes conceals a suit of light body armor and a strange, energy handgun. The pistol is a relic of pre-scream technology designed by the Nightfall Combine--when they yet existed--before being passed through the generations to his care. In battle, he uses his extensive leadership capabilities to guide infantry from within the commanding form of his Mech Suit, the Predator. When the thunder of the throne's firepower eases to rest, Daryk takes to the political front, doing his best to represent the men and women who keep humanity viable. His diplomatic voice is often one of reason and de-escalation, employing care to the execution of politics just as he does the execution of batlle. The Dawnfeather The Lorica Armis of Praetor Daryk Adler boasts a white wing emblazoned on its dark grey hull, and a laser cannon mounted on its shoulder. Its integral Grav Chutes and Drop Sheating allow it to be deployed from space, should the need arise. It has seen nearly as many combats as the Praetor himself, but remains spotless, though that is by no means due to lack of use or damage. Rather, Daryk applies the same dedicated principle of pristine presentation to his suit as he requires of his men. Mechanics Category:Characters